Jashin damnit
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Kakuzu walks in on Hidan having some fun, and joins in. A shameless PWP RATED M FOR A REASON. Remeber to Review, please.


_Name: Jashin damnit. _

_Rated: M_

_Warnings: Sex, Mostly Hidan. The wonderful mind of Nin. Mild OOC, not major_

_Disclaimer: I can only wish, but I do not own any characters referenced and used throughout this story._

_I just can't figure out what to write lately, so maybe a dirty, shameless PWP will help me find some inspiration?_

_Enjoy _

Inside the Akastuki base, Hidan was busy in one of the Jashinst's most devious ritual's. He was laying inside one of his sacred symbols drawn with black ink, substituting for blood because this was not an ordinary worship. His creamy pale chest was moving rapidly as one of his hand teased down his neck and to a soft nipple, becoming hard from the touch. Gripping the poor bud between his fingers he twisted it roughly, and pulled the reddened sore nipple until it slipped from his fingers. Hidan groaned, his face was flushed as his hand traveled to the other nipple, He flicked this one with his long painted nails, biting his lip in order to stay quiet. His swift fingers took hold of the hard nipple, pull and twisting it like the other. The skin turned a sore pink before he let go. He then went for the pale cock between his legs, the head was a rose pink and dripped thick liquid onto a small white puddle between his spread legs.

"Oh Jashin." Hidan groaned as he gripped the thick base to his dick, moving up and down slowly. His hips bucked into his hand and drops of precum dripped down the head of his swollen cock. Hidan brought his other hand down towards his dick, rubbing the thick seed from the head onto his fingers. The now sticky hand traveled down his twitching dick and over his smooth balls, once they reached the twitching anus he circled the rosy muscle, pushing a slick finger into his asshole. He left out a chocked moan as he slipped in the other slicked finger, and pulled both fingers out before thrusting them roughly back inside his ass. Hidan's eye's rolled back as he matched his hand abusing his ass and the one on his cock's speed.

"I'm so fucking close." He moaned loudly, his hand's picking up speed. His body was tensing, he felt his balls tighten. His moaning grew louder and shriller as he hooked the fingers inside his ass, creating more width. With a few more jerks on his cock he came, white threads of creamy cum hit his chest, a load even hit his cheek. He sat there his body twitching from the aftermath before he sat up, his disheveled messy hair falling out of it's place, sticking out his tongue he wet his dry lips.

"Oi, That was interesting." Hidan gasped as he turned around towards the doorway, his tall partner stood calm as ever. His face became a bright pink. Hidan looked down out of shame, and closed his spread legs. Kakuzu behind his mask smirked, Hidan looked so Delicious right now. His messy hair, his cum covered body, and the blush across his cheeks made Kakuzu want him. " Hidan." He rasped as he started towards the pale man, but walked past him and sat on a bed.

"Fuck Kakuzu don't talk to me right now."

"You've caused a problem, now come here and fix it." Kakuzu growled as he opened his Akastsuki coat and pulled his pant's past his hard cock. Hidan looked up, his eye's fell onto the stitched dick in front of him. Hidans eye's went wide, the thick cock before him twitched, the stitches across the organ wiggled under the skin, awaiting him. "Kakuzu...I hate sucking dick." Hidan frowned, he truly hated the taste of cum, and sucking someone' s disgusting cock wasn't really that fun. "I don't care, crawl on your knee's and suck,now." Hidan chewed his lip, the demanding tone in Kakuzu's voice really made him feel hot and want to listen. Hell, Kakuzu will probably make him do it anyway, Kakuzu always got what he wanted. Hidan tried to stand, but Kakuzu let out a almost feral sounding grunt. "Crawl." He hissed, Hidan glared at him, but leaned back down, crawling gracefully over like a cat, his large pink eye's looking at the cock he would soon be getting to know.

" Do you always listen this well in bed? Your a little whore aren't you?" Kakuzu taunted at the albino man between his leg's. Hidan bit his tongue from making a remark, and instead took hold of the huge cock in front of him. _He's huge..._ Hidan thought, his hand's found themselves wrapping around the lower base, lightly pulling up before pulling down. His tongue licked at the slit dipping into it before it circled the thick head. Kakuzu groaned, his hand's found themselves in Hidan's smooth silky hair, gripping the strands between his tan finger's. Hidan lapped at the under side of Kakuzu's dick, tracing the stitching before latching onto the head again, Hidan slid down slowly, his throat quivered as he gagged on the girth of the cock but pushed on until he held half of Kakuzu inside his mouth. Hidan started to slowly bob his head, his tongue licking sloppily across what it could reach. Kakuzu leaned his head back, his eye's closed as the zealot sucked him off, his mouth was so warm and wet, it made Kakuzu buck his hip's trying to get Hidan to take more of his burning cock into his mouth. Hidan gagged as Kakuzu slipped further down his throat, his muscle's clamping on the intruding cock, squeezing Kakuzu tightly.

Kakuzu had enough of Hidan's coyness and pushed his head down before he brought back up and viciously mouth fucked Hidan, who's arms tried desperately to push Kakuzu away, failing. After a few thrusts, Kakuzu felt himself on the verge of cuming, his loud grunt was the only warning he gave Hidan before he felt him self explode into his mouth. Hidan seized his chance of escape and pulled back but, as he pulled back a stream of cum hit him in the face, and dripped down his chin. Kakuzu panted as he watched Hidan about to spit the cum out of his mouth.

"Swallow it." Kakuzu said, almost sadistically. Hidan didn't listen as he spat the cum onto the floor and wiped his face with the back of his hand. " I'm not swallowing your stinky ass cum, it tastes like shit." Hidan growled at Kakuzu, who's green eye's lit up.

" Again. Swallow this time, or you will keep doing it you until you do."

" Old man, You think I'm gunna suck your smelly cock again, your fucking wrong."

" I wasn't asking." Kakuzu rasped out, grasping Hidan's hair he pulled roughly, bringing the zealot's mouth to his cock, rubbing the still hard organ against his lip's, smearing the cum still at the tip across them. "Open up."

" I said _**hmph**_." As Hidan was speaking , Kakuzu slammed his head down, chocking him with his large dick. Again controlling Hidan, he continued his ruthless attack on his mouth, the thick cock sliding far down his now sore throat. Hidan's eye's rolled back from loss of oxygen, his body was trembling from lack of breathing and his strained arousal. He was strangely turned on by Kakuzu's rough and careless treatment, He felt his cock ache, precum slipping past the slit. As Kakuzu pushed himself further into Hidan's mouth, his hip's jerked forward and came again, letting every drop slip in before he pulled out.

"Swallow." Kakuzu warned, and Hidan did, his eye's watered as he swallowed the cum, and gagged as he felt himself almost puke it backup, but he kept it down.

"Good, now come here and ride me." Kakuzu smirked as Hidan looked slightly shocked.

"Your still hard?"

" Five hearts, Hidan."

Hidan reluctantly stood and pushed Kakuzu down flat on his back. Straddling his waist. Reaching for the mask he pulled it of, staring at his partner's stitched Cheshire Grin. Bending down, he pressed his lip's to Kakuzu's, who's tongue traced Hidan's bottom lip, trying to push past the his lip's. Hidan opened his mouth and allowed Kakuzu's tongue to trace every tooth, and ridge in his mouth, before he felt it coaxing his to play, which they battled for dominance, Kakuzu's tongue pinned Hidan's before they pulled back for much needed air. Hidan sat back up at leaned up, his ass was already stretched from before so he didn't need to be prepared. Spatting in his hand he rubbed Kakuzu's cock so it was slightly lubricated and brought the dick to his hole. Pushing slowly down he panted, Kakuzu's large cock felt like it was ripping him apart, whimpering he seated himself fully, waiting for himself to stretch before he moved.

Hidan brought his hip's back up slowly, fighting the pain he started a slow rhythm, Kakuzu's stitched cock rubbed roughly against his inside's, and Hidan couldn't help but moan a the painful pleasure. Finally Hidan felt his ass loosen up and increased his speed, Kakuzu's dick filled him up so fully he picked up his speed, trying to take in more of the grunting stitched man below him.

"Hidan, Your ass is greedier than me, It's practically consuming my cock." Hidan moaned, He found himself enjoying Kakuzu crude sex talk.

"More...Please." Hidan groaned through panting. He felt Kakuzu's cock hit his prostate and he moaned loudly. " Oh Jashin, The fuck Kakuzu you have no idea how good you feel inside me. Fuck." Hidan gasped. His hip's forcefully meeting Kakuzu's, the sound of skin slapping echoed in their ears. Kakuzu pushed Hidan off and forced him on the bed . His hands and knee's supporting him up. "Kuzu'" He whined, pushing his ass in the air, waiting as Kakuzu slipped back into him.

Kakuzu thrust his cock into Hidan's ass forcefully, his hand's grabbing onto the small albino's waste as he pulled Hidan's body down to meet his thrusts. Hidan was gasping and moaning as he felt Kakuzu abuse his poor prostate, rapidly thrusting into him. Kakuzu felt as if his dick was going to explode, Hidan was so tight and warm and the way he was begging him to go harder and faster made him even closer. Going as fast and hard as he could Kakuzu thrust his large dick in Hidan, his pace was erratic as he felt himself grow closer and closer. With a few thrusts against his prostate, Hidan came, His cum covered the bed below him and his arm's gave out, Kakuzu kept his ass in the air as he thrust into Hidan, but after a few thrusts, Hidan's ass tightening around him from his orgasm milked Kakuzu off his own. Cumming deep inside of Hidan the spent miser pulled out and fell next to Hidan, slowing his breathing. Hidan flashed him a toothy grin.

"We should fucking do that again."

"For once, I agree with you, Hidan."

_Here is a shitty PWP. I'm working on a new chapter for the **bombing of Shakespeare** but I need some inspiration. So I'll write these until I can find some inspiration. I got a lot of Itachi/Deidara requests so probably tomorrow or Monday you will get a PWP of them. Also I know this is random, but my bellybutton is ticklish, weird huh? This is also my shortest PWP ever. xD _


End file.
